Red and Blue Socks
by Kiravu
Summary: You could argue that blue socks will have another blue sock to match with them perfectly, its perfect partner. However, that is not always true. Because sometimes, all that blue sock wants, is for the red sock to come back. Because sometimes, just like the dog, the blue sock is colourblind, and sees that red sock as her perfect grey match. Yuri-read inside for this to make sense :


**Red and Blue Socks**

**Prologue**

~o~o~o~

This isn't a happy story, it's quite the opposite really. An unfortunate turn of events that could have been prevented if I had realized the truth of my own heart sooner rather than later.

Even now, in the dead quite of the night, I have to wonder how I didn't realize it sooner. It was so obvious, right there, jumping up and down and yelling for me to wake up. If I had taken the time to step away, to think it through, rather than simply dismissing it as impossible...

But then, looking back and saying what if... Thinking about what you would change, if you were given a second chance to go back and do it all over again. Those types of chances don't exist, because the past is something untouchable. It sits in the recesses of your mind, taunting you with flashes and random whispers of your greatest regrets, all the while impervious to any sort of counterattack or defence.

Memories are truly cruel inventions that are your own personal, silent torment that reminds you of every failure throughout your life. Whether it's a flunked test, crashing your car or losing someone who should have been by your side till the day you die. And then, they are also too addicting to ever wish to live without. They are your living link to the past, to every happy moment no matter how twinged with sadness they are, and in the end you need those happy moments far more insistently than you wish run from the pained ones.

I never understood when my friends would smile sadly, their eyes soft as they watched a fond memory torment them behind the shine in the eyes and say, 'I lost her, and honestly... I think she was the one.'

It never made any sense, how could you lose the person who was your 'one'? If they were truly that one, special person, the one person who was made to complete you, wouldn't fate find a way to reunite you?

Truly fate cannot be so cruel as to ruin countless peoples lives by separating two soul mates simply to spite one party for their foolishness and personal failure?

But now I know that to, is not true. The only person fate punishes, is you. Or rather, the only person you, yourself punish, is yourself. You see, fate is what brings people together. Those who are meant to be lovers, memories, life long friends or life partners are brought together by fate. What you do with those opportunities is determined by no one other than yourself.

Because while I can now say, I lost her, and honestly, I know she was the one. The same cannot be said for her. I never was her one.

While everyone has a soul mate, sometimes it ends up being a mismatched pair. I like to think of it like a dog trying to sort socks by colour. If what people say is true, dogs are colourblind. So while they may pair, lets say, a blue with a red sock together because they both appear to be a perfect match of grey. In the end, even if the blue sock falls in love with the red sock, the red sock will always be looking for her other red sock.

You could argue that the blue sock will then have another blue sock to match with them perfectly, its perfect partner. However, that is not always true. Because sometimes, all the blue sock wants, all she longs for, is for the red sock to come back. Because sometimes, just like the dog, the blue sock of colourblind as well, and sees that red sock as her perfect grey match.

I'm afraid I'm not making much sense, am I? Well then, let me try to explain a bit more thoroughly.

I can remember the first time I saw her, truthfully I didn't think much of her, or even take a note of her presence. The bus was crowded and smelt of sweat and body odder. The tinting on the window I was staring out of blankly had a slight tear from where some sort of sharp object had rubbed against it, then made wider and longer by the curious tug of small fingers.

Outside the city flashed by while I tried to keep my hands, and my purse on my lap and carefully away from the questionable stickiness of the buses seat. It had been a spirit day at school, one of those days where everyone dressed up in ridiculous clothing and ran up and down the hall ways chanting cheers and hyping up everyone for the upcoming football game.

It was because of that football game that I had left the school two hours later than I normally did, and found myself on an over crowded bus ride from the sudden rush of the working class punching out to try and get home as quickly as possible.

The bus wasn't normally this crowded, and maybe that was why I hadn't noticed her earlier. She wasn't wearing anything that was attention grabbing, and she was acting like any normal bus riding person does. Wearing jeans and a lose T-Shirt with C-C-Cluck's Chicken written on the front, stained from hours of working with deep fried chicken.

Her soft brown hair was tied back into a tight bun, again probably for work with a slight tan to her skin.

The bus had stopped for an elderly woman to get on, and she had moved giving up her seat at the front of the bus so the other woman could sit down. During those few seconds where I had torn my eyes from the zebra striped window to glance at her act of kindness I remember thinking one thing, 'that was nice of her.' That was all, short and simple, before I returned to staring out of my window, without giving her a second thought.

Boring really. But not all love stories start with a bang, a magic carpet ride or a musical note. Sometimes, the most uninteresting first encounters turn into the most ground shattering experiences of your life.

**~o~o~o~**

**Oh, don't mind me. Just a story idea that has been floating around in my head for a while now that I wanted to write a prologue for as well as a story line. **

**I won't promise to update quickly, because at the moment I have three stories that are coming to a close, however I will promise to update whenever I need a break or a change (as well as longer chapter lengths).**

**Enjoy the blurb, - Kiravu**


End file.
